Pilot Systems
Operating System of the TSF]] The means by which a pilot can control a Tactical Surface Fighter are mainly from a combination of mechanical controls and neurological system links. Unlike most pilot systems, those used in TSFs are far more advanced, and their technologies are often linked to the history of humanity's space race and TSF development itself. All TSFs, and derivatives such as those of the Hi-MAERF projects, are controlled by a pilot wearing a Fortified Suit. Their commands to the TSF are relayed by the mechanical and neurological controls of the Feedback Interface that they are sitting in, which is in turn connected to a TSF Control Unit that transmits commands to the TSF. Depending on the technology used, features such as Operation By Wire/Operation By Light systems are used as effeciency multipliers in TSF control, as are experimental systems such as the contact control terminals used in lieu of control sticks in the XG-70d Susanoo's cockpit. It is capable of administering Combat Hypnosis to the pilot as well. Control Units 'TSF Control Unit' : A cockpit system used worldwide, the TSF Control Unit is a standardized cockpit system designed by the Mirkin Berger company of the United States of America. The Control Unit is fully ejectable, usually from the rear of the TSF that it is mounted upon, and contains the electronics needed to slave the TSF's optics to the retinal projectors of the pilot's suits. In the event of a rescue attempt with allied TSFs, the entire Control Unit can be carried off. An exoskeleton system is usually equipped into the system to facilitate a ground-based escape after ejection, and air-inflated cushions can be deployed to soften the impact of landing after ejection. : With the Empire of Japan, the system is identified as the Type-92 Control Unit. Two-Seater Control Unit : A variant of the standard Control Unit with an elongated frame, this version was built to accomodate two people for easier control over a TSF's systems; for example, one pilot might focus only on maneuvering while the other controlled weapons systems. In recent times, improvements in man-machine interfaces and control technology has returned most TSFs to being single-seat machines. XG-70d Control Unit : A two-seater cockpit system, the XG-70d's cockpit block omits a great deal of modularity in favor of mounting the latest systems in TSF control. The front pilot controls the weapons, while the rear pilot is in charge of navigation. 'Control Unit Features' JIVES : JIVES (Joint Integrated Visualization Emulator System) is a virtual simulator system used by TSFs to see and feel simulated enemies complete with actual feedback, sampled from real combat data. The system is capable of processing minute details like the reduction of weight from a TSF expending its ammuntion and damage from enemy fire on TSF components, and will calculate the effect it has on the TSF and change its real-time performance accordingly. Large-scale exercises can be put into motion using a TSF's data link capabilities with other TSFs and dedicated equipment centers to provide a realistic simulation of a full-blown enemy attack. : JIVES also has the capability to simulate a BETA attack by presenting them as virtual targets in the pilot's Heads-Up Display, and can accurately replicate the behavior of each BETA strain to present a realistic training experience for both veterans and new pilots alike. Combat Hypnosis : A variant of hypnotic suggestion intended for battlefield uses, most commonly to reduce and head off incidences of poor morale, panic attacks and lack of willpower. Usually used in conjunction with drugs and stimulants injected by a Fortified Suit into a pilot's body, this can cause pilots to calm down and/or become more agressive in combat, with accompanying side effects. Exoskeleton Systems Type-87 Feedback Interface : A cockpit seating system with a moving frame that partially covers the wearer's body when deployed, the Type-87 Feedback Interface serves both as the control system of the user's TSF when attached to a Feedback Protector, and as an escape system for any pilot stranded behind enemy lines. The Feedback Interface is primarily a control system that aids the pilot with indirect thought control, minute limb movements transmitted to the TSF, and protects the pilot from high-G forces by locking him/her into the seat via the Fortified Suit. : As an escape system, the Feedback Interface assumes a bipedal form with light armor encasing the pilot, and is commonly used when heavy frame damage has rendered the Feedback Protector unusable. By detaching from the Feedback Protector (commonly referred to as Powering-Out), the Feedback Interface becomes a light exoskeleton system with the capability for a pilot to bear up to ten tons of weight. Type-89 Feedback Protector : A self-contained powered armor system developed for emergency purposes, the Type-89 Feedback Protector differs from the US-made Hardyman in many ways. Firstly, the system is stored in the Type-92 Cockpit block as a fallback for pilots that have ejected; the Type-89 can be attached to the Type-87 Exoskeleton the pilot is already wearing in such an event, amplifying the speed and strength of the escaping pilot. : Likewise for a suit system not designed for combat, the Type-89 Feedback Protector lacks armor in several key areas, instead relying on mobility to provide protection. Despite its shortfalls in combat, the base design is versatile enough that the UN has refitted several of these units to serve as equipment for security troopers in Yokohama Base. Fortified Suit The Fortified Suit is the standard pilot suit of all pilots operating TSFs, designed to protect all pilots from the risks and rigors of piloting a TSF. Its midsection is made of a reactive material that hardens upon detecting a sudden shock or blow, and a strong neck brace protects pilots from suffering neck injuries during high-G maneuvers. The entire suit is locked into the pilot seat via two locking bolts at the lower back and four more in the suit's lower leg regions. Despite its apparent material thiness, the suit can insulate the pilot from moderate differences in external temperatures, and contains electronics to regulate and record a pilot's vital signs. All these functions are run by a battery pack that can stretch up to 72 hours in usage when running at the bare minimum; it can last for 12 hours running all systems at maximum, and when the pilot is seated in a TSF the battery will automatically refill its charge from the TSF's power source. The Fortified Suit is also equipped with the latest in combat avionics and pilot systems; its headset is capable of high-resolution retinal projection of combat data without the need of a display screen, and can remotely connect to the TSF's comms system within a 400-meter radius. The suit also constantly records and compares the pilot's performance and reactions to compare with older data to allow for easy analysis of combat records, allowing for improvement on the pilot's part. At its core, the Fortified Suit is a highly-advanced development of 1960s spacesuit technology; not only can it hold advanced electronics, but it can monitor and handle human functions as well. The Fortified Suit has the capability to inject drugs and stimulants directly into the wearer's body, and has a water pack that can hold up to 2 liters of liquid; in an emergency, an onboard filtration system can purify the pilot's urine into potable water. Storage of feces is also possible up to 500 grams; however, the synthethic food served to frontline troops and field rations are engineered for maximum digestibility and contains drugs that surpress intestinal functions, making this a minor concern. The midsection coloring of the suits vary from model to model. Trainees are usually given light-colored suits to help instructors quickly identify signs of bleeding and other injuries; the midsection material can be quickly dissolved or torn if in the way. The form-hugging suit also has another psychological function; to represent equality and tear down such civilian thoughts like modesty in-between man and woman, since the battlefield makes distinction for neither. Combatants, however, get different suits depending on which nation and which branch of the armed forces they serve. An external jacket is also provided for the pilot in the event of outdoor work. Fortified Suit Types Japanese Fortified Suits The Japanese have their own Fortified Suit systems, but choose to adopt the United Nation's Type-99 as their new model for its improved effeciency. The Imperial Royal Guards have their own Fortified Suit for better interface performance with their Type-00s. Muvluv style.png|Type-99 Fortified Suit, United Nations colors. Honest to god hardworking, kind, polite japanese people.png|Type-99 Fortified Suit used by pilots of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment. Imperial hearts.png|Type-99 Fortified Suit, Imperial Army colors. Japanese 2.png|Left to right; the Type-99's trainee version and combat version. Kamen rider ahoge.png|Fortified Suit system used by the 00 Unit. Nice Shogun.jpg|Type-00 Fortified Suit for the Shogun's use. Nipponjins.png|Type-00 Fortified Suit, colored by rank. 65A688D3.png|Type-00 Fortified Suit, United Nations colors. Char3kazusa.png|Older Fortified Suit model used by the Royal Guards. Typical military fashion sense.png|Unamed Fortified Suit model used for training at the Imperial Army Hakuryo Base. American Fortified Suits American Fortified Suits are used across their military, with color schemes denoting the branch of the military that an individual serves in. Their Fortified Suit model is also used by the Unified Front of China. 165200190.jpg|US Army Fortified Suit of the Infinites Ameri alternative.png|US Army Fortified Suit, Muv-Luv Alternative version. Semper fi.png|US Fortified Suit, US Marine Corps colors. The britishpeople from across the sea.png|US Fortified Suit, US Army colors in The Day After. European Fortified Suits The amalgamation of countries and cultures that make up the European Union Force means that while they may have standardized the equipment used, their apperance and colors vary from country to country, or even from squadron to squadron. Euro cerberus.png|Custom-colored Fortified Suits of the 44th Batallion. Euro cerberus 2.png|Fortified Suits of the 44th Batallion. Euro pasta.png|Fortified Suit in Italian Army colors. Europeans.png|Fortified Suits in United Nations colors. Soviet Fortified Suits While Soviet military Fortified Suits all share a basic design, variations in color and equipment for specialized units exist. AlterIIIFortifiedSuit.jpg|Alternative III Fortified Suit without headpiece. that's not the zhar patch....jpg|Fortified Suit used by the Soviet Armed Forces. Unidentified Fortified Suits Christopher char.png|The Fortified Suit used by Christopher Trivia *The design of Fortified Suits bear strong similarites to the Entry Plug Suits from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The function of the Feedback Interface is similar to the EX-GEAR from Macross Frontier. *The Type-92's manufacturer, Mirkin Berger, is a possble reference to real-life manufacturer of ejection seats Martin-Baker. However, the real-life Martin-Baker Company Ltd. is a British company, as oppposed to Mirkin Berger's American origins. *The specifications of the Control Unit are very similar to those in the spaceships used in the Apollo program. *The Hardyman is quite similar to the real-life Hardiman. Lineart The kasumi office chair.jpg|XG-70d Susanoo cockpit configuration. Lawnchair.jpg|Art from Integral Works of the Type-87 Exoskeleton as a cockpit interface. gp02 in type99 wear.jpg|Type-99 Fortified Suit as it appears in Integral Works. type-89 coffin padding.png|Wireframe view of the Type-87 exoskeleton. Exoskeleton with delicious human filling.png|Wireframe view of the Type-87 Exoskeleton equipped on the Type-89 Feedback Protector. type-92 coffin system.png|Wireframe view of the Type-92 Cockpit Block. tadaima - the prequel.png|Heads-Up Display system of a Japanese Fortified Suit, as seen in the Total Eclipse anime. at least the american design made sense...png|Retinal projection with a Type-99 Fortified Suit; the red lights are images projected into the pilot's eyes. Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:The Day After Category:The Euro Front Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:Hardware and Technology Category:Total Eclipse